


I'll Grow This Love Like a Flower

by pitypartyof1



Series: Superpower AU [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Superpowers, Topping from the Bottom, ashton's a tease, calum loves it, universitySOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Smut feat. Flower Power. That's really all this is.





	I'll Grow This Love Like a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I really love picturing Ashton with flower powers. Let me know what you think!

“You’re crushing me!” Calum whines loudly, “get off!”

Ashton cackles and vines trail from his fingertips, wrapping tightly around his wrists and ankles before snaking around the corresponding bedposts securing him in place, much to Ashton’s amusement. Calum’s face is red and a little sweaty from their wrestling and Ashton bites his lip. “I win,” he whispers.

“Only because you cheated,” Calum bursts. “No vines! That’s so not fair, man.”

“Don’t even front, babe. You know the vines are just for show. I had you pinned before I ever used them,” his fingertips trail lightly down the younger boy’s sides, the barest of skittering touches. “Besides,” he forges on as Calum squirms valiantly, “I know you’re a slut for being overpowered.”

Calum frowns and the color in his cheeks deepens. “So not true,” he whines, “that was just one time.”

“Nuh- _uhhhh_ ,” Ashton sing-songs. “You love it when I take control almost as much as you love fucking me. I can tell, Cally, you always come so hard when I’m in charge.”

Arching subtly underneath him, Calum groans. “Damn, Ashy, who gave you a mouth like that?”

A bright giggle completely at odds with his dirty words bubbles up and Ashton leans down, licking at Calum’s pulse point. He can feel the other boy’s erection growing against his hip, knows he’s going to pay for his attitude. “Born with it,” he husks, “you gonna do something about it?”

Calum growls, guttural and low. “Let me up and find out, you little tease.”

“Hmm,” Ashton hedges. Sitting up, he positions himself over the other boy so that Calum’s cock is nestled in his crease. “Should I? Or should I leave you like this and just take what I want from you? Decisions, decisions… It’s lucky for me we started this whole thing naked, huh?”

“Ashton, I swear to god –” His muscles strain as he pulls against the hold of the vines Ashton had produced. They hold fast, and he bares his teeth warningly at his imp of a boyfriend.

Little white flowers bloom along the length of the vines and the older boy smirks. “God won’t help you, babe, ‘specially if you start swearing at him.”

“You’re such a menace, let me loose _now_.”

“I don’t think I’m going to, but you know the word if you _really_ want me to, right?”

Calum’s eyes soften and he relaxes momentarily. “I do, Ash, I promise I’ll use it if I need to, ‘kay?”

Smile brightening back to full-watt, Ashton rotates his hips slightly, bending to lick lightly over a nipple. “Okay. ‘M gonna tease you, Cally, ‘til you’re ready to scream.” Teeth closing over the small bud, he worries it until it’s red and stiff, forcing little grunts from Calum’s throat.

Fists clenching over his makeshift restraints, he bucks up, breath stuttering at the sensation of his cock dragging through Ashton’s crease, over his dusky, puckered opening. “You’re such a goddamn brat, you know that?”

“Know you love when I play with your nipples.”

Ashton’s cheeky reply reverberates through his skin. “ _Brat_ ,” he reiterates on a whimper as the blonde boy laves at the neglected bud, fingers pinching and twisting at the opposite one.

He continues alternating until both are red and slightly swollen before pulling off with a proud look. Blowing cool air over the damp skin, Ashton stares up at him, chin resting on his chest. Eyes wide and so, so earnest, full of nothing but want for the boy under him, he moistens his lips. “I wanna ride you, Cal. Wanna sit on your face. Can I?”

Calum’s mouth fills with saliva almost immediately as the words pass his boy’s lips. “You gonna squish me with those fat cheeks, babe? Gonna squeeze me with those thick thighs?”

Chest flushed pink, Ashton nods slowly, fingernails digging into Calum’s shoulders. “Now who’s got the dirty mouth?” he jokes breathlessly, shuffling forward until he’s hovering over Calum’s face. He reaches back, spreading himself in preparation and feels the younger boy’s soft huff of laughter against his sensitive hole, tensing under the feeling and pausing nervously.

“Go ahead, baby,” Calum urges heatedly, “can’t reach you all the way up there. Sit on my face, Ash, come on.”

The encouragement has Ashton lowering himself, breath quickening dramatically as he feels Calum’s exhalation and the first touch of his tongue. The tension in his thighs burns as he holds himself in position and rocks his hips rhythmically against the wet muscle.

It feels like heaven and it’s not long before he’s rocking more quickly, grinding down into Calum’s face, uncaring if he’s suffocating him or not. His hands have slipped from holding himself open, instead planted on the wall behind the bed for leverage as he works himself on Calum’s tongue. Frazzled curls tickle at his face as his chest heaves with panting breaths, stomach clenching with the effort.

He allows himself to approach the edge and look over, testing his own ability to hold off before he pulls back, rising onto shaking knees. Calum looks absolutely _wrecked_ , and Ashton’s pupils blow wide just taking in what he’s done to him. His face is shining wet, chin dripping with it, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy as he strains up, chasing the taste of Ashton’s body.

Remaining quiet, he watches Calum watch him as he slithers down, swallowing the younger boy’s cock with minimal finesse. He’s not trying to impress, just wants him as wet as possible. “Can’t wait to get this in me,” he rasps, nuzzling at the hot flesh before taking him into his throat once again.

Calum actually whines when he slides off and Ashton presses their lips together in an approximation of apology, tongues twirling languidly. “Relax, Cally,” he wraps a warm palm over the boy’s shaft, holding him steady and beginning to sink down, “’m gonna ride you like I promised.”

It takes him longer than usual to be pressed flush to Calum, to feel his hips digging in slightly, and his eyes are clenched shut, teeth grit when he gets there. It burns like hell to take him with nothing but Calum’s tongue and their mingled spit to prepare him. It’s a stretch he’s not used to. Calum usually spoils him, in a sense, taking his time to stretch him and prep him.

He hisses as he raises himself, dropping back down at a snail’s pace, whining as he does. “Hurts, Cal…”

“I know, love, I know. You want to stop, Ash?”

Calum’s chocolate eyes gaze at him, pools of concern that Ashton can drown in. He shakes his head vehemently. “No, wanna keep going, Cally. It’ll feel better soon, right?”

The younger boy gasps as Ashton clenches around him, words choked on a moan. “Yeah, it will, I promise.”

It takes a while, but he picks up speed gradually, until the entire bed is rocking with them and Ashton is half sobbing from the combination of friction and pleasure. His legs tremble with the effort as he rocks down, repeatedly impaling himself. Below him, the younger boy pants and strains against his bonds, hips arching up to meet every thrust.

Only when he knows they’re both close, that they’re both riding the razor’s edge, ready to tip over, does he release the vines. The reaction is immediate, a primal noise rips from Calum’s chest as he takes hold of Ashton’s hips and flips them both, slamming into him uninhibited.

Ashton wails as the force of the thrust pushes him further up the bed. Calum comes first, continuing to fuck the older boy through his own sensitivity. Ashton comes not long after, gasping as his fist works quickly over his cockhead and they collapse together, both exhausted.

“Make me a crown,” Calum hums softly, “for I am the god of sex.”

Ashton snorts loudly but twitches his fingers until a pile of flowers appear in his lap. Cautiously, he weaves them together to form a flower crown, full to bursting with blooms. “Here,” he gestures for Calum to lower his head a moment later, “I crown thee ‘Calum, God of Sex’.”

“These are different from the last time,” Calum comments, eyes flicking up as if he’ll be able to see the flowers currently perched in his hair. “What are they?”

“Tuberoses,” Ashton answers idly, tangling their fingers together and snuggling into Calum’s chest for a well-deserved nap.

“Why Tuberoses,” Calum questions curiously. “What do they mean?”

“Google it,” Ashton huffs lazily, already half asleep. Within moments he’s dropped off as Calum retrieves his mobile from the nightstand tiredly, typing in the name of the flower.

“Wild pleasures and primordial passion,” he mumbles to himself, cheeks flaming. “Ash, jesus. You really know how to say it with flowers.” He strokes the blonde’s curls softly, locking the phone and resting back against the pillows.

“Better sleep well,” he says to Ashton’s snoozing form, “I’m gonna show you ‘wild pleasures’ when you wake up, buddy.”

His phone buzzes a moment later and he snags it, deciding to check the message before he drops off. It’s from Luke:

_yo my rooms next door_

_walls r thin and I don’t wanna hear **any** kind of pleasures from you 2_

Calum smirks.

**go back to michael’s then**

**when’d you get home?**

Luke’s reply takes only a moment and Calum can practically hear the trauma laced in the text.

_too soon_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'm a sucker for comments, honestly. I'm a bit addicted, actually?


End file.
